Quantum of solace
by Narhia
Summary: Avec un père drogué et alcoolique, Ichigo Kurosaki doit gérer seul ses deux jeunes soeurs. Lors d'un soir de déprime, il rencontre au bord de l'eau un homme sexy comme un dieu. Celui-ci va l'emmener dans un bar et consoler le rouquin d'une manière brûlante … Lemon ! OS, GrimIchi.


Un petit One shoot tout gentil pour se détendre !

Grimmjow légèrement OOC (il est surtout plus calme et moins cinglé que d'habitude ...)

Attention** lemon** !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas lent et lasse. Il se sentait parfois épuisé. Non en fait, il se sentait continuellement épuisé.

Se lever, partir en cours, manger, revenir de cours, bosser, manger, dormir. Et tout recommencer le lendemain. Au milieu de cette routine venait parfois s'ajouter une déception amoureuse, qui l'affectait plus ou moins. Du haut de ses 19 ans, Ichigo Kurosaki avait parfois l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Il devait s'occuper seul de ses deux jeunes soeurs jumelles, puisque son père passait son temps à sniffer et boire, pour ensuite s'étaler comme une masse sur le canapé. Il passait de centre à centre, de réunion à réunion, de sobre à drogué, sans que son addiction ne cesse jamais. Le rouquin avait baissé les bras, et ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Les spécialistes avaient été clairs : tant qu'Isshin ne désirerait pas s'en sortir, il replongerait à coup sûr. Se sortir de la drogue, c'était une question de volonté, de courage. Et visiblement, son père n'en avait pas la force.

Depuis que leur mère était morte, des années auparavant, son père n'était plus le même. Cette perte l'avait bouleversé à tel point qu'il préférait aujourd'hui se noyer dans toutes sortes de substances pour oublier son malheur. Seulement, Ichigo et ses soeurs étaient bien vivants eux, et ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les soutenir. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils attendaient qu'on les soutienne.

«Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii !» cria Yuzu en se jetant sur lui, tout sourire. Karin suivait derrière, plus distante, mais de tout de même ravie de voir son frère rentrer aussi tôt.

Le rouquin lui ne put s'empêcher de retrouver sa bonne humeur devant cet air angélique. Il lui colla un bisous sonore sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la petite.

«Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bon à manger ?» déclara-t-il en se frottant les mains, l'air malicieux.

Il ne devait pas montrer ses véritables sentiments, il ne pouvait pas devant elles, qui comptaient sur lui. Karin et Yuzu avaient trop besoin de lui. Elles étaient maintenant au collège, et leurs études avançaient plutôt bien. Il voulait qu'elles aient une belle et heureuse vie. Alors il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour leur faciliter la tâche. Il travaillait quelques soirs par semaine dans un petit restaurant afin de payer la nourriture, les factures, et pouvoir offrir quelques jours de vacances aux filles. Ils bénéficiaient d'aides qui se chargeaient de couvrir les frais de loyer. Ça enlevait déjà une lourde charge au jeune homme.

Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent dans une atmosphère relativement joyeuse. Ce soir, Ichigo ne travaillait pas, alors pour une fois, ils pouvaient partager un repas ensemble. Les filles lui parlaient de leur journée, des derniers potins. La veille, Karin avait gagné son tournoi de foot, et comme elle était la capitaine, elle avait eu droit de garder la coupe, qu'elle brandissait fièrement devant son frère. Le rouquin leur avait promis d'aller manger une glace ce week-end, au parc. Ils faisaient rarement des sorties, alors, ce serait l'occasion.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre d'Ichigo afin de regarder le dernier twilight sorti en dvd. Forcément, ce n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, mais tant qu'il pouvait leur faire plaisir, ça lui allait. Yuzu passait son temps à commenter le film, en s'extasiant devant la classe du beau Edward Cullen, et Karin lui donnait des coups sur la tête pour la faire taire, parce que «De toute façon, Edward est moche ! Bella aurait du choisir Jacob !».

Le rouquin lui, se sentait soulagé en les regardant se chamailler. Dans ces moments, il lui semblait qu'elles oubliaient l'état de leur père, et s'amusaient comme les enfants de leur âge.

«Bon. Allez vous coucher maintenant les filles, demain école !» fit-il d'un air faussement sévère, lorsque le film fut terminé. «Et demain on est vendredi, alors c'est, c'est … ?» demanda-t-il, malicieux, en souriant.

«Spaghettis !» crièrent les deux adolescentes en faisant des hourra.

Satisfait, il leur fit signe d'aller dans leur chambre.

Une fois la lumière éteinte et ses soeurs endormies, il souffla longuement en descendant l'escalier. Il devait maintenant aller voir son père. Il l'avait entendu grogner pendant qu'ils regardaient Twilight, et il avait espéré que Yuzu et Karin ne s'en soient pas rendu compte.

Doucement, il pénétra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Elle était située à l'extrémité de la maison, et Ichigo avait interdit à ses soeurs d'y aller lorsqu'il n'était pas là. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'une odeur nauséabonde lui sauta au nez. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût et s'approcha de l'homme brun avachi sur le sofa. Il avait vomi partout. Le rouquin avait placé une bassine exprès, et pourtant celle ci était immaculée. Le mobilier par contre, on ne pouvait pas en dire la même chose. Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, tentant de calmer la colère qui l'envahissait déjà, et partit chercher de quoi nettoyer.

Pendant près d'une heure, il ramassa, rinça, et javellisa du sol au plafond, histoire d'enlever l'odeur horrible qui emplissait les lieux. Sa besogne terminée, il voulu enlever les trois bouteilles de whisky qui traînaient, mais fut arrêté par une poigne puissante sur son poignet.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» lança une voix trouble.

Il se tourna et croisa le regard complètement livide de son paternel.

«Je range ton bordel.» répondit Ichigo d'une voix glaciale, en retirant l'alcool de la main d'Isshin.

«Nan .. Laisse ça … je t'ai dis de laisser ça !» cria soudain le brun en attrapant et tordant le poignet de son fils.

Le rouquin poussa un cri de douleur, et tenta de se dégager. Se faisant, il glissa sur le carrelage, et brisa une bouteille vide. Isshin se mit à hurler et se redressa. Il tenait un morceau de verre dans la main et le dirigeait vers son fils. Il s'approchait dangereusement du rouquin qui était sans défense. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, son coeur battant la chamade. Son propre père allait-il vraiment lui faire du mal ? Pris d'un doute, il sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'il déguerpisse en vitesse. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, il se dégagea rapidement, car heureusement, son vieux n'était pas assez vif. Il se remit debout et s'enfuit de la pièce sans se retourner.

«Espèce de tapette !» entendit-il crier alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Le jeune homme couru et se jeta sous la douche, pour tenter d'enlever toute trace d'alcool et de vomi. Il resta un long moment appuyé contre la paroi, tremblant, de lourdes larmes roulant sur son visage, oscillant entre colère et impuissance. Le puissant jet d'eau apaisait du corps, mais il ne pouvait enlever l'image de son père, les traits déformés par la colère, de sa tête.

Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison.

Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement.

…

L'air était frais dehors, il frissonna. Il marcha un long moment, et se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte devant le canal, là où sa mère était morte. Un grand lampadaire éclairait les lieux. Lentement, il s'avança et s'assit dans l'herbe, contemplant les étoiles. Il entendait le clapotis de l'eau, le bruit du vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Un monde tranquille. Il laissait ses pensées dériver. Il repensait aux jours heureux, au sourire de ses soeurs, à son amour perdu. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses souvenirs, qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

Une odeur de cigarette arriva aux narines d'Ichigo, rompant ainsi ses rêveries. Il tourna la tête en direction de la fumée. Non loin de lui se trouvait un homme, accroupis, en train de fumer. Son regard était levé vers le ciel, qu'il contemplait avec un léger sourire. Le rouquin détailla l'inconnu.

Il avait des cheveux d'un bleu électrique étonnant, qui ne passaient pas inaperçus. Sa tête légèrement inclinée, de profil, laissait à Kurosaki le loisir d'admirer ce visage viril et carré, élégant et sauvage. Il portait un pull noir et terriblement moulant, laissant deviner des muscles fermes et parfaits. Sa peau légèrement hâlée semblait douce et délicieuse.

L'inconnu se tourna vers Ichigo qui baissa immédiatement les yeux, gêné. Il venait de se faire griller en pleine séance de bavage intempestif.

«J'devrais cogner la personne qu'a osé faire pleurer un type aussi sexy que toi...» souffla tout à coup une voix grave et chaude, tout en recrachant une bouffée de fumée.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du rouquin. Il se reprit rapidement et porta une main à son visage. Il était humide. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il se tourna en direction de la voix, et son regard rencontra deux orbes brillantes qui ne cessaient de le dévorer. Il sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Ces yeux qui le fixaient étaient d'un bleu azur comme il en avait rarement vu.

«Je … Je vais bien.» répondit finalement Ichigo dans un murmure.

«Ah ouais ? C'est marrant parce que tes yeux me crient le contraire. T'as plutôt l'air d'un gars qu'a besoin de souffler.»

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis l'homme se leva. Il se tourna vers le rouquin et lui lança un sourire doux et ravageur à la fois, tout en lui tendant la main.

«Tu viens ?»

Ichigo Kurosaki ne sut vraiment ce qui le poussa à attraper ces doigts offerts. Était-ce ce regard charmeur, cette voix caressante, ou bien ce corps de dieu ?

Lorsque leurs peaux entèrent en contact, le rouquin fut stupéfié par la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'homme; puissante, brûlante, salvatrice. Il se laissa aller petit à petit, alors qu'ils marchaient, et sentit progressivement ses doigts gelés retrouver de la vigueur.

L'inconnu l'emmena un peu plus loin, dans un bar animé de la ville. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce aux couleurs chaudes et tamisées, qui avait presque allure d'une discothèque.

«Yo Hallibel ! Sers-nous deux cosmo pêche s'te plait ! Fit le bleuté en s'adressant tout sourire à une femme blonde aux attributs généreux. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'empressa tout de même de préparer les boissons. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes s'installaient confortablement sur une banquette devant leurs cocktails.

«Au fait, mon nom est Grimmjow.»

«Ichigo.»

Le rouquin loucha sur le verre, hésitant à boire, puis finalement se décida. Une petite cuite, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout en ce moment.

Ils commencèrent à parler, de la pluie et du beau temps, tout en enchaînant les verres. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient plus sérieux et se racontaient leur vie, leurs études, leurs histoire. Grimmjow avait 23 ans, il était diplômé d'une école de publicité de Tokyo et avait un job près de Karakura. De temps en temps, il bossait dans ce bar, «l'Espada», qui appartenait en réalité à son père. La blonde qui les avait servis était sa soeur. Le rouquin lui parla de ses études de droit, et aussi de sa situation familiale bancale. Ne désirant pas trop s'attarder dessus, il enchaîna ensuite sur un autre sujet, plus léger.

Trois verres plus tard, Ichigo se sentait de plus en plus chaud, et sa tête tournait dangereusement. Il regardait le bleuté en souriant, ses soucis derrière lui. Grimmjow le faisait rire, à raconter des anecdotes amusantes sur ses collègues vicieux et pervers en faisant de grands gestes. L'homme lui communiquait sa bonne humeur, et le rouquin se sentait étonnement léger et apaisé.

De temps en temps, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de loucher sur les bras musclés et fermes de l'homme qui se tenait assis en face de lui, sur sa peau douce et hâlée, sur ses lèvres qui remuaient avec entrain, et ses yeux de braise. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas touché à un mec ?

«T'es sexy putain ..» laissa tout à coup échapper le rouquin.

Le bleuté cessa de parler, et haussa un sourcil, amusé.

Ichigo lui écarquilla les yeux. Il avait osé dire ça à voix haute ?! La honte.

Il se renfonça dans son siège, rouge comme une écrevisse, en détournant le regard.

«Heu …» commença le jeune Kurosaki d'une voix mal assurée.

Le rouquin leva la tête, en regardant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait un sourire curieux; charmeur, doux, et sensuel à la fois. Et ces yeux bleus … Ils débordaient de désir. De luxure. Ichigo en eut un violent coup de chaud. Et en en oublia ce qu'il devait dire.

Bon dieu, comment pouvait-il le regarder de cette façon si indécente sans même ciller ?

Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus floues et de moins en moins cohérentes. Il devait être complètement éméché. Ses joues étaient brûlantes et son regard ne pouvait quitter le corps étalé lascivement sur la banquette devant lui. Il essayait de se maîtriser, mais ses yeux coulaient maintenant sur le jean sombre de Grimmjow particulièrement sur son entrejambe qui semblait l'appeler. Soudain, l'homme se leva, enjamba la table basse et s'assit juste à côté du rouquin, tout en se penchant à son oreille.

«Arrête de m'regarder comme ça, j'deviens dur...» souffla le bleuté dans son oreille.

Ichigo frissonna et sentit son bas-ventre s'échauffer aux paroles de Grimmjow. Ses vêtements devinrent soudain étouffant et son jean semblait avoir rétréci.

L'homme s'était complètement collé lui, et ses mains se baladaient discrètement sur le corps du rouquin qui sentait un tourbillon l'emporter de plus en plus loin. A travers son tee shirt, on pouvait voir deux petites pointes qui s'étaient dressées, et bien sûr, le bleuté n'avait pas loupé ce détail. Perdu, le roux s'entendit dire «On va ailleurs ?». L'homme aux yeux azurs se redressa brutalement, comme si une mouche l'avait piqué. Maintenant debout, il fixait l'orangé avec des yeux de prédateur complètement affamé. Le regard d'Ichigo quitta les orbes bleues de l'homme et tomba sur ce qu'il y avait juste en face de lui : à savoir une énorme bosse qui déformait le jean noir de Grimmjow. Il se retint de gémir, et releva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils se regardèrent durant de longues secondes, tels deux fauves complètement fous.

Sans un mot, le bleuté pris la main du roux, et ils quittèrent précipitamment l'établissement. Ils marchaient de plus en plus vite, et leurs corps ne cessaient de se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient beaucoup trop ivres, ils se mirent à courir comme des fous dans les rues, criant et rigolant alors qu'ils s'amusaient à se bousculer; pour finir par déboucher devant un luxueux immeuble.

«Viens.» glissa l'homme à Ichigo en le prenant par la taille. Ils débouchèrent dans un immense hall, et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Le rouquin ne regardait même pas où il allait, son attention était fixée sur le souffle saccadé de Grimmjow, sur chacun de ses gestes rapides et élégants.

Une fois dans le petit habitacle, le bleuté se jeta sur les lèvres du rouquin qui laissa échapper un puissant gémissement au contact. Sa bouche était brûlante, sucrée. Il avait goût de pêche et de vodka, un délicieux mélange qui lui picotait la langue. Cette même langue s'aventura par ailleurs un peu plus loin, à la recherche de sa consoeur. Elle la trouva rapidement et elles commencèrent ensemble une longue et langoureuse danse. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Ichigo réalisa que son corps était en éruption et qu'il peinait à respirer tant il se sentait excité.

«J'ai envie d'toi..» murmura Grimmjow d'une voix rauque.

«Hinn..» fut le seul son qui échappa de la bouche du rouquin lorsqu'il sentit une langue humide glisser sur son cou.

Il avait l'impression de fondre. Entièrement. Ses jambes flageolaient, et son corps frissonnait de toute part. L'alcool ou bien le manque, il ne savait pas très bien quelle était la cause de cette hypersensibilité.

Les portes coulissèrent et le bleuté se jeta dehors, entraînant le rouquin par le bras. Il se rua sur l'entrée de son appartement, et fit entrer Ichigo.

«Oh putain … Dis-moi qu't'en as autant envie que moi ?..» souffla Grimmjow en capturant la bouche du plus jeune.

Doucement, il poussa le rouquin contre le mur et lui enleva sa veste et son tee shirt, rompant le baiser.

«Aah c'est froid !» gémit Ichigo lorsque son dos entra en contact avec la surface glacée.

«Humm … J'vais te réchauffer alors … Ichi.» susurra l'homme en pressant doucement son corps contre le sien.

Aussitôt, l'étudiant sentit un membre gros et dur pulser contre sa hanche. Il se cambra en gémissant, tandis que ce même sexe se frottait rapidement contre son corps.

La bouche de Grimmjow descendit le long de son torse pour venir taquiner ses petits boutons de chair déjà dressés. Lorsque sa langue lécha avidement ses tétons, Ichigo ferma les yeux et sentit tous ses muscles se contracter.

Putain que ça faisait du bien. Cet organe était tiède et humide, il rendait le jeune étudiant chaud, chaud comme la braise, et il se sentait revivre. Son corps en réclamait encore, encore plus de contact, encore plus de plaisir. Ca lui avait tellement manqué.

«Haaan .. Grimmjow ..»

Tandis que la bouche du bleuté continuait cette délicieuse torture, sa main elle descendait lentement, furtivement, vers le jean du rouquin. Il l'appuya contre le membre palpitant du plus jeune, et commença à la caresser, à travers le tissu.

«Oïïï .. T'es tellement sensible que ça va m'rendre fou ..» soufflait-il, se délectant des soupirs d'extase d'Ichigo.

«Hein .. J'ai mal .. C'est trop serré..» gémit le roux

«J'vais arranger ça tout d'suite, t'inquiète pas mon chou.»

Il déboutonna le pantalon devenu trop étroit et le fit glisser à terre. Le caleçon suivit rapidement le même chemin et Kurosaki se trouva totalement nu dans le couloir de cet appartement inconnu, tremblant de plaisir, le membre fièrement dressé.

«Oh mon dieu … J'pourrais jouir rien qu'à te regarder..» murmura Grimmjow en contemplant le corps à sa merci. Son regard bleu courait sur les hanches fines du rouquin qu'il imaginait déjà malmenées, galopait ses tétons rougis et durs, pour finalement s'arrêter sur ce sexe humide et appétissant.

Sans un mot, il empoigna Ichigo et le souleva comme un sac de patate pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Le jeune protesta faiblement en gigotant, mais comprit bien vite la destination finale du voyage.

Grimmjow le jeta littéralement sur le lit moelleux qui fit rebondir le rouquin, et se déshabilla prestement. Il arracha presque son pull fin et enleva son jean. Surprise, il ne portait rien en dessous, ça allait plus vite comme ça.

Ichigo, qui s'était entretemps redressé, regarda le corps dénudé bouche bée.

S'il rêvait, il tuerait quiconque essaierait de le réveiller.

Peut-être était-ce un dieu ?

Devant ses yeux s'étalait le plus bel homme qui lui eut été donné de voir.

Il semblait avoir été dessiné dans du marbre. Il distinguait parfaitement chaque contour de ses muscles sur une peau parfaite et immaculée.

Son torse semblait si dur et beau, sa peau si douce et hâlée qu'Ichigo leva inconsciemment le bras pour tenter de l'atteindre. Et ce sexe, immense et dressé, semblait être un véritable don de la nature.

«Tu peux toucher si tu veux … Te retiens pas surtout, j'm'en voudrais d'te frustrer.» glissa le bleuté, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et grimpa sur le lit, sous le regard langoureux du rouquin.

«Bordel .. des gens doivent tuer pour ton corps Grimm ...» souffla Ichigo en caressant du bout des doigts ce torse doux et dur à la fois.

«Oh .. et moi j'comprends pas comment les mecs se retiennent de te violer lorsqu'ils te croisent dans la rue .. Si ç'avait été que d'moi, je t'aurais déjà retourné dans l'herbe tout à l'heure.»

«Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?» interrogea l'étudiant, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux qui surpris Grimmjow.

«Oh ben .. On va s'rattraper maintenant puisque tu sembles si impatient!» répondit le dieu vivant en l'attrapant et en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Ichigo pressa délibérément son érection contre celle, presque effrayante du bleuté, leur arrachant à tous deux un grognement presque animal. Le baiser devint brutal, avide, et complètement hors contrôle. Ils se séparèrent, encore plus essouflés.

Grimmjow contre-attaqua et caressa lentement, très lentement, le torse du rouquin, il glissa sa langue le long de ses tétons dressés, près de ses abdos, et arriva finalement devant sa verge douloureusement tendue. Il souffla doucement dessus, et ses lèvres vinrent frôler le gland rougeoyant. Il taquina le membre ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, provoquant des soupirs de frustration de la part du jeune étudiant qui voulait approfondir le contact. Ces demi-caresses étaient une torture horrible.

«Ahh .. Arrête ça ..» murmura Ichigo en se tortillant.

Un grand sourire sadique illumina le visage du bleuté qui, sans prévenir, engloutit entièrement le sexe humide. Il y imprima un rythme lent, qui s'accéléra rapidement, tandis que le roux, les yeux révulsés, gémissait de plus en plus fort. La langue de l'homme aux cheveux électriques vint taquiner le gland, alors que ses lèvres suçotaient, pressaient, allaient et venaient sur cette colonne de chair.

«Hiiin .. Arr-stop .. Je..» cria le plus jeune en relevant la tête de Grimmjow.

«T'as pas envie que j'te fasse jouir ?» demanda innocemment son bourreau.

«Han si .. mais ..» commença le roux.

Ichigo releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, les joues et le corps ravagés par le plaisir.

«Bien … tu vas bientôt me supplier.» répondit le bleuté, le regard en flammes.

Il retourna doucement le rouquin qui se laissa faire, en totale confiance. Puis doucement, sa langue traça un sillon brûlant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de continuer plus bas, _beaucoup _plus bas. Il lui écarta délicatement les fesses, et son organe arriva près de son anneau de chair. Du bout de la langue, il titilla l'entrée, puis l'humidifia sans pudeur, tandis que la voix d'Ichigo se muait en longs cris de pure débauche. Le bleuté s'activa encore quelques secondes sur cette chair délicieuse, avant de se relever et déposer des baisers papillons dans la nuque du rouquin, le faisant frissonner. Sa main descendit vers ses fesses, et son index caressa l'entrée devenue brûlante. Lentement, ce même doigt s'insinua à l'intérieur du jeune qui se cambra violemment en poussant un gémissement. Grimmjow fut surpris de la chaleur, du feu ardent qui enflammait l'intérieur de son amant. Il sentait ce corps fondre littéralement de plaisir. Animé d'une pulsion sadique, il enfonça immédiatement un second doigt, imprimant ensuite un rythme rapide à l'intérieur du jeune, s'insinuant plus loin encore. Lorsqu'il ajouta un troisième doigt, le rouquin se sentit pousser des ailes.

«Hin .. Han Grimmjoooow !» hurla Ichigo. «C'est .. c'est boon..»

Le bleuté lui, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son sexe était tellement dur que ça lui faisait un mal de chien, et il se sentait au bord de l'implosion.

Il retira rapidement ses doigts, et vint placer son imposant membre à l'entrée du rouquin.

«Putain t'es tellement chaud..» murmura Grimjow d'une voix rauque.

Doucement, il appuya son gland contre la paroi et poussa afin de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du plus jeune. Ce dernier était tellement excité qu'il sentit une bref sensation de douleur, avant de pousser de longs soupirs de contentement. Il sentait qu'on le complétait, qu'on l'envahissait. C'était absolument délicieux.

Une fois entièrement en lui, le bleuté patienta quelques secondes, avant de commencer de longs et profonds mouvements de bassin. Lorsque le passage fut moins étroit, il accéléra lentement le mouvement, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, plus fort, à l'intérieur d'Ichigo qui se sentait dans un autre monde.

Il gémissait et criait, alors que son corps se transformait en un volcan en éruption. Sa tête bourdonnait, ses oreilles n'entendaient plus que les soupirs de Grimmjow.

«Grimm … plus fort!» ordonna-t-il, en s'empalant de lui-même sur ce membre dur comme la pierre.

Le bleuté, qui ne s'attendait pas au geste, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long gémissement de plaisir. Son sexe était comme aspiré, enserré à l'intérieur du corps du rouquin. Il sentait la jouissance très proche. Perdant totalement le contrôle de lui-même, il commença une série de coup de plus en plus puissants, ses cuisses claquaient bruyamment contre les fesses du roux qui hurlait maintenant à chaque pénétration. Il le prenait maintenant brutalement, sauvagement, sans retenue.

Le corps d'Ichigo semblait s'être réveillé après des années de léthargie. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir appris autant de plaisir, ce sexe allait et venait en lui, sans difficulté, et lui procurait des sensations si orgasmiques qu'il se demandait s'il n'était pas vraiment en train de rêver.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges mouvementés, Grimmjow attrapa le sexe humide du roux, et y imprima un rythme affolé. L'étudiant n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, de fondre; il ne tarda pas à craquer, et se libéra finalement dans la main de son amant en se cambrant violemment.

«Aaah Ichi, t'es bon .. putain je vais..» grogna le bleuté à son tour en explosant au fond des entrailles du plus jeune.

Le rouquin sentit un liquide bouillant jaillir à l'intérieur de lui, et le réchauffer entièrement.

Ils s'effondrèrent lourdement sur le matelas, avant de s'endormir, épuisés par la bataille.

…

**Le lendemain matin**

Ichigo s'éveilla doucement en fronçant les sourcils. De violents coups de marteau semblaient lui vriller les tympans. Il se massa la tête en se redressant. Il avait vraiment trop bu hier soir, et il avait maintenant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il se releva lentement, en sentant une brûlure lui déchirer les fesses. Il grimaça, en revoyant les images de la veille. Ça lui avait semblé moins douloureux hier. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, il se souvenait que le sexe de ce type était vraiment énorme.

«Princesse est réveillée ?» fit une voix gentiment moqueuse depuis le pas de la porte.

Ichigo leva les yeux pour rencontrer un corps fort séduisant, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. Grimmjow souriait et tenait deux tasses fumantes dans les mains.

«Café?» demanda-t-il.

Le rouquin leva vers lui un regard brillant de convoitise.

«C'est bien c'que j'pensais.» s'exclama le bleuté en pouffant.

Il tendit le liquide à Ichigo qui s'empressa de le porter à ses lèvres.

«Ahh mon dieu que c'est bon!» fit-il dans un soupir d'extase.

«Oï Ichi, dis pas ça comme ça … Tu t'rends pas compte de l'effet qu'tu fais aux gens !» grogna l'homme en se penchant pour voler un baiser.

«Au fait, hier tu m'as dis que t'avais pas cours aujourd'hui. Ça te dit d'aller te balader ? Et on pourrait aller chercher tes soeurs à l'école ce soir …» reprit Grimmjow avec un sourire doux.

Ichigo lui lança un regard interloqué. Alors il ne voulait pas se barrer comme tous les autres ?.. Après quelques secondes, il ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer son sourire.

Certaines rencontres pouvaient peut-être changer votre vie.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
